


Ghosts

by nyeggay



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeggay/pseuds/nyeggay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The figure leaned over what looked like an electric keyboard, and a soft, unfamiliar melody emanated from it. The person's body pulsed, rocking gently up and down in time to the music. Despite the lack of a sustain pedal, the notes seemed to hold even after the fingers had let go of the keys. The song was almost...dark. Not melancholy, per se, but it left Ibuki feeling chills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts

At first, Ibuki didn't recognize the shadow of a person sitting on the wood floor of the stage. The figure, huddled against the huge, looming speaker closest to the curtain, didn't react to her arrival. They were hunched over, long hair obstructing Ibuki's view of the side of their face.

Ibuki froze. Not only because of the unexpected presence of another person, but also because of the music. The figure leaned over what looked like an electric keyboard, and a soft, unfamiliar melody emanated from it. The person's body pulsed, rocking gently up and down in time to the music. Despite the lack of a sustain pedal, the notes seemed to hold even after the fingers had let go of the keys. The song was almost...dark. Not melancholy, per se, but it left Ibuki feeling chills.

She stood in the entrance for what seemed like hours, just listening. It startled her a bit when the music stopped. The figure looked up, brushing back their hair, and Ibuki finally recognized them.

"Sonia?" Startled by the voice, her gaze snapped to Ibuki.

"Mioda-san...it's past curfew, you know. It's dangerous to be out." Sonia's tone, intending to be stern, failed to hide her relief. She offered a tiny smile as Ibuki reeled in mock horror.

"But, your Highness! Ibuki could say the same for you! Aren't you scared to be out here alone so late? It looks like Ibuki will have to stay and guard her liege, for her safety." Ibuki nodded and bowed comically, a few strands of hair escaping from her bun and hanging over her face. Much to her satisfaction, she earned a small laugh from the other girl.

"Come up here and sit with me, brave Miss Knight, if I may trust thee." Sonia patted the wood next to her crossed legs, and Ibuki climbed up onto the stage to join her.

Without her usual clothing, Sonia hardly looked like herself. Her long hair, out of its typical braid, hung to her waist, gathering on the floor around her. A tank top and loose sweatpants took the place of her dress. Without makeup, Ibuki noticed that Sonia's eyelashes were soft and blond, and that a dusting of light freckles covered her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. It might have been her imagination, but her eyes seemed a little tired and red around the edges. She smelled like herself, though - a comfortable, pleasant smell, like a newly-cleaned used bookstore.

"I couldn't keep myself away, once I saw this." Ibuki blinked at the sudden sound of her voice. Sonia nodded at the keyboard. "I know I should be in my room, especially after what happened to Nekomaru-san, but..."

Ibuki grinned. "Me, too! But for the guitar. I wanted to practice more, and Ibuki's guitar is back home." Ibuki scooted closer, to the point where their thighs touched, to get a better view of the keyboard. "Ibuki thinks you play really well."

Sonia smiled, and Ibuki noticed that even in the dark her dimples showed. "Thank you. A very close friend of mine taught me that song - she said it would help to soothe ghosts." A silence stretched between them, but her next thought was obvious - there were plenty of ghosts to be soothed here. "Do you think we'll see a ghost tonight, Mioda-san?"

Ibuki sat up straight, dramatically rolling up the sleeves of her oversized hoodie so that they bunched up at her upper arms, and flexed so that she could pretend they were huge muscles. "Ibuki will protect her Highness from any spirits that should attempt to lay a ghostly finger upon her!"

Sonia covered her mouth, shutting her eyes in an effort to conceal her laughter. "Haha, but what if they're friendly ghosts? I don't think they'll try to hurt us. I think we should give them a concert - show me how to play something punk, Mioda-san."

"Punk?" Ibuki's eyes shone. Reaching for the keyboard, she slammed out a few chords of one of her own compositions. It sounded a bit strange, since it was written for the guitar, but Ibuki wasn't terrible at the piano either. Sonia beamed at her, laughing a little. "Yes, that's hella punk!" After watching Ibuki's fingers scrupulously, Sonia carefully repeated what she'd heard. It was much softer and lighter, but her ability to memorize was impressive.

"Mioda-san, after we get out of here, let's play a song together. I can dress up like a person from your girl band and we can get gigs at restaurants, and other punk things." Sonia practically glowed, grinning from ear to ear. Ibuki took a strand of Sonia's hair.

"If you want, Ibuki can dye this for you as soon as tomorrow! You'll have a punk streak." Sonia gasped. "Really? How can you do that?"

Ibuki let go of the hair, putting her hands on her hips pridefully. "With just Kool-Aid!" Sonia's eyes widened with excitement.

"You can do that with just powdered drink flavoring? You're amazing, Mioda-san!" Ibuki nodded. "Mm, she tries, she tries."

Sonia suddenly leaned over, pecking Ibuki on the cheek. "Thank you, brave Miss Knight. I feel much better with you here. Shall we play more music? The ghosts must be getting impatient."

Ibuki laughed, embarrassed at how much her pulse had accelerated. "Of course, my liege!"

As Sonia showed her how to begin the first song she'd played, Ibuki Mioda felt hope surge through her - they'd get off these islands together, for sure. Meanwhile, in the glow of the neon signs from the bar, restless ghosts settled around them like dust as the warmth of Sonia's song rang through the live house.


End file.
